


Church Bells and a Drumming Noise

by Helenasophie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenasophie/pseuds/Helenasophie
Summary: And it were the Church Bells that awoke him from his trance.There was no chance on earth, in their whole universe that he would give up Rose without a fight. Post Dooms Day | The Doctor and Jack need to rescue Rose





	

The race of the Time Lords was much too fond of their role in the universe to believe in a specific religion. They saw and even caused religions beginnings as endings. They witnessed millions of different believes and prayers to recognize that in the end it all was a product of desperately seeking for hope.  
The only God Rassilon might have ever believed in was himself.  
The Doctor,as a man who travelled time and space over hundreds of years, saw all kind of holy grails and appreciated the hope they gave as a welcomed gift for every believer. But he also saw that those beliefs could be followed by good as bad. By faith as by war.  
He does not believe in something or someone higher, but he does know that the universe is a mystery for itself and let even him question from time to time if there exist something as destiny.

Today, may it be one of the rare occasions, the Doctor was sitting in the back row of a church in the middle of London. Seeking for faith and hope, desperate and lost like he's never been before.  
The last time he was as desperate as now, he's been in the Time War.  
He already did everything which crossed his mind to escape his desperate situation but never succeeded. Howled up in the Tardis for weeks and he was not even close to way he could fix this. Even Jack Hardness had he dragged out of his time, searching for help. Jack waited outside, not daring to enter a church as an undead man. 

Rose has been gone for three weeks, five days and two and a half hours now and he still had no clue who took her, where she is or if she is even still alive. The Doctor doesn't believe in God but he is desperate. Maybe Rose would have visited this place under different circumstances. If he would just receive a little of the luck or hope people have found in this church in the last hundred years it would be worth it, for Rose. He is desperate. Desperate and lost like he hasnt been since his darkest memories.

And it were the Church Bells that awoke him from his sleeps and let him realize that there is just one thing that's able to spend hope.  
He is the Oncoming Storm.

 

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

 

Jack Harkness was aware of three things that were terribly wrong.  
He's been dragged from his time line by manipulation of his vortex manipulator. That was yesterday.  
He did expect to see the Doctor again but it was just the empty shell of him filled with a desperate mad men. He knew what happend on Doomsday and he felt guilty for being a part of torchwood and missing the time line where he might have been able to prevent it. His only consolation was the knowledge that it all had ended well.  
He hoped that Rose and the Doctor would finally find each other after.

The second mistake, there was no Rose. The Doctor was alone and judging by his state clearly not just since yesterday. No cheerful, optimistic glance in his eyes and no adventureseeking smile. He looked like he hasn't slept for months, let alone showered.  
Asking Jack for help indicates that the Doctor must be very desperate.  
It took him an hour to understand the fast, confused babbling from the Doctor about the recent happenings. It hurt that the Doctor and Rose haven't found together yet and were separated now again. The universe seemed to be playing a dirty trick on them.  
It came down to the point that the Doctor even insisted on visiting a church.  
The Doctor in a church, mistake number 3.

Jack was waiting outside but the Doctor has already been in there for more than two hours. Leaning against the cementry wall Jack tried to clear his head and process what the Doctor told him earlier. He doesn't need to enter a church. He died often enough and Torchwood also secured him, that after life death awaits you as a interminably darkness. It is not something Jack talks about, he actually tries to avoid the topic. He doesn't want to crash anyones hope for a life after death because there is no point in increasing others general fear of death.

It wouldn't accuse to Jack how someone is able to drag Rose away from the Doctor. They were always clinging to each other, holding hands and hugging at every occasion possible. Always touching each other thinking no one will notice.   
Pulling up such thing and not leaving visible hints to the Doctor leads up to the thought that behind this something much bigger must be going on. Something that could really threaten the Doctor, which means having Rose being encountered by them is much worse than they thought. They had to get her as soon as possible. There was no time to loose, even with a time Lord by his side.   
Rising up to drag the Doctor out of the church and slapping some sense into him, he saw the Doctor storming out of the church with a fierce look on his face. The Storm had begun and Jack followed him quickly with a hopeful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) leave a comment if you like!


End file.
